


the smell of your skin lingers on me now

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Past Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seems you don't realize what you have<br/>until<br/>it's gone<br/>.<br/>your bed still smells like him</p>
            </blockquote>





	the smell of your skin lingers on me now

**Author's Note:**

> When it comes to Spitfire, I'm a one trick pony. XD I don't ship it at ALL, but I keep writing post-series fic and I DON'T KNOW HOW TO STOP HELP ME
> 
> Title from "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie.
> 
> Disclaimer: same as always.

seems you don't realize what you have  
until  
it's gone  
.  
your bed still smells like him  
and  
you crack a smile  
when  
you see  
his pile of sort of clean clothes  
that  
always remained  
no matter how many times you told him  
to /please/  
pick it up  
.  
everything reminds you of him  
every city park  
(you think of your first real date)  
and hot dog stand  
[damn, you never got back around to that one down the street from the library]  
to ever laundromat you pass  
{he never quite figured to how to work the machines in the one by your place}  
and  
everything  
makes you happy  
and sad  
and  
you miss him  
.  
you know  
you're expected to have moved on by now,  
to be okay,  
and  
for appearance's sake,  
you pretend to be,  
even though you're very,  
very,  
 **not**  
and  
you're not quite sure if you'll _ever_ move on  
but  
until you are,  
you sit on your bed  
and hug his pillow  
and try not to cry when you realize  
his scent is fading  
.  
you know you'll be okay  
someday.   
just not **to** day  
.


End file.
